


Seduce a Bat With a Thieving Cat

by Miracle-Sham (ShamrockTales)



Series: Dickinette Maribat2k20 Week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, MariBat, Maribat2k20, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamrockTales/pseuds/Miracle-Sham
Summary: | It's just another typical night on patrol when the Gotham History Museum is broken into, luckily Nightwing's on the scene, that is until everything goes off the rails. || Or alternatively, || Marinette's not your typical barista, so when she serves Dick Grayson coffee, everything goes sideways. || {Maribat2k20 Dickinette – Day 1: First Encounters} |
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Dickinette Maribat2k20 Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653913
Comments: 18
Kudos: 328





	Seduce a Bat With a Thieving Cat

**Author's Note:**

> | [[Tumblr Link]](https://miracle-sham.tumblr.com/post/190752191558/seduce-a-bat-with-a-thieving-cat) |
> 
> | A/N: I'd just like to preface this fic by mentioning I had already written 2k of this fic by the time Miraculous786 posted their First Encounters fic and after reading it considering the similarities (Dick's PoV during the museum bit, Marinette wielding the Cat Miraculous and hunting down a Miraculous from a Gotham Museum) I was kinda disheartened because y'know I was worried I might get accusations of copying but as I had already written 2k I decided to keep going because I had a different enough plot and I didn't want to waste what I had written so far. |
> 
> | Also side note, Don't Like? Don't Read. Also also, please do not criticise any of my writing. This was written for fun and receiving criticism, even in a compliment/criticism sandwich, is the exact opposite of fun. |

* * *

The night started out like any other Monday patrol. Except it's _Monday_ , so of course it all goes off the rails not even halfway through the patrol. Because that's just Dick's luck.

His comm buzzes, as Red Hood of all vigilantes, pipes up. “Just caught sight'a the tiny Catwoman copycat. Looks like she's got her eye on the Gotham History Museum again. O, you got anything on show in there that might pique the kitty's interest?”

Oracle responds a second later, robotic voice overlay sounding charming as ever. “A bejewelled Armlet, which is the newest piece from the ancient Tibetan Jewellery collection is probably what our copycat burglar's after. She's targeted that specific collection before. Nightwing you're closest to the museum, try to cut her off before she can steal the piece.”

“Got it!” Nightwing salutes, knowing Oracle is probably watching through a nearby security camera, as you do. He flips off the roof he's on and shoots the grapple mid flip—because he's physically incapable of not being showy, you can take him out the circus but you can't take the circus out of him—to change his route for the Museum in question.

“Wait isn't that the collection where a bunch of perfectly preserved jewellery pieces were found in a two-hundred-year-old monastery and the pieces themselves are estimated to be thousands of years old?” Robin cuts in, followed by an “Eep!” and a series of crashes and clatters.

“That's the one,” Oracle responds, sounding faintly amused, most likely watching whatever Robin's doing—which is probably nothing to worry about otherwise Oracle would have alerted them.

 _Not that that'll stop me from worrying_ , Nightwing thinks ruefully.

Red Hood scoffs. “Pretender, did you fucking seriously memorise facts about some fancy old jewellery?”

Nightwing can practically hear Robin's frown through the comms, and boy does that make his heart clench.

He, Robin, hesitates before answering. “I— one of my parent's last few archaeology gigs before they died was in Tibet where they were a part of the team that found a weird frog statue that's now on display at the Louvre. The statue has the same insignia as the box that the jewellery was discovered in.”

The comms fall silent because well, they've all got their own parental issues so when it's an unspoken rule to not use that as ammo when it comes to bio parents. But the fact that Robin memorises facts relating to digs his parents went on, when they couldn't even remember half his birthdays. It's a painful reminder that the kid still loves his bio parents despite the abuse he suffered from them.

The comms stay relatively silent (as silent as you can get, with six people's Comms hooked to the same frequency, all echoing in various white noise background sounds from their environments) until Nightwing reaches the Gotham History Museum. When the casual patrol chatter, as opposed to the white noise, starts back up, He filters out the sound out and circles the museum, keeping an eye out for their copycat burglar.

Twenty minutes pass and there's still no sign of her nearby. Nightwing double taps his comm. “Looks like our kitty cat's a no show. Are there any other places she might tar—” A loud wailing alarm cuts him off. “ _Shit_.”

He whirls around, searching for the origin of the alarm. _There_ , third skylight over, leading into the ancient Tibetan section added specifically for the bejewelled armlet's appearance at the museum—the section, not the skylight. If the skylight had been added then that would just be bad security choices on the Museum's part.

“Nightwing. Report.” Batman growls in demands over the comms _because Batman's incapable of speaking in something other than growls and guttural grunts_.

“Turns out, Oracle was probably right. I got eyes on the cat.” Nightwing responds, finally catching a glimpse of the copycat burglar, grappling her way out the skylight that the blaring alarm is coming from. Making a split-second decision, he sprint-swings after her. _The chase is on kitty_.

“Whatever you do, don't engage,” Batman orders, voice sounding like someone dragged a beat-up thug across a gravel driveway.

So Nightwing does what any self-respecting rebellious bat does, and ignores the order. “Engaging now.”

“Nightwing.”

 _Of course B tries to use the Robin Listen™ Voice_. He pouts, turns off his earpiece midswing and continues to chase after the copycat burglar. He's a good few places behind, but his long legs and familiarity with the museum roof, is slowly but surely helping him catch up to her.

She glances back at him and puts on a burst of speed, and upon reaching the edge of the museum's roof, pole vaults herself over the edge, just missing the next roof, and hurtling towards the street below—not a dangerous move _at all_.

Nightwing has a split second of panic as he watches her as she's seemingly plummeting to her imminent demise, then decides to do the Vigilante Thing™ and dives after her.

He reaches an arm out and is so close to catching her when the pole she used to vault extends out and wedges itself between the two buildings either side of the street. The copycat burglar then uses the momentum from the fall to perform three pullover flips on the pole-bar—like she wasn't just nearly falling to her death.

Because of her move, Nightwing's forced to regrapple and swing by her in order to not crash into her. He spots a rooftop with two taller buildings either side and thinks to himself, _a good point to ambush her at—provided she heads that way, if not, I can always grapple over to the other side of the street_.

There are gargoyles on both the taller buildings, so it doesn't take much to grapple up to one and hide behind them (like the bat he is)—to keep her from realising he's still here.

Nightwing watches as the copycat burglar finishes her pullover flips and stabilises on the pole-bar, then walks across it like a tight rope—fortunately heading towards the building that he's planning to ambush her on. _Finally, today's luck is looking up!_

Once she reaches the building, she steps onto a window sill and grabs the pole-bar. Nightwing studies her and the pole-bar as it contracts and compacts to a baton size. The copycat burglar attaches it to her belt then scales the side of the building seemingly effortlessly.

She takes the path of least resistance as she reaches the top. Which is surprising to Nightwing considering she only just "lost" him. She then starts crossing the middle roof with the two taller buildings on either side.

It's at that moment, he decides to drop in on their copycat burglar. And by drop in on, he means flip over the gargoyles he was hiding behind, and then triple backflips off the roof he's on, so that at the end of his fall he collides with her, pinning her to the ground. Unnecessarily showy, but who's he to not put on a show.

Nightwing pulls out a pair of manacles and handcuffs her wrists. She turns her head enough to get a good look at him and gives him _the most_ unimpressed glare he's ever seen. _And I've lived with Batman_ , he thinks to himself, surprised at how good her unimpressed glare is.

He leans down, trying to intimidate her. “Where'd you put the armlet you stole.”

She hisses—like actually hisses, like a cat or a snake.

However, having been used to villains making weird noises upon being captured— _Manbat anyone?_ —the sound doesn't startle Nightwing as much as it probably should. That is until he catches sight of her slit pupils, and cat ears and tail twitching. Of course, his immediate thought is _and they call Batman a furry_.

Unfortunately, in the split second where his thoughts are distracted, she mutters “Cataclysm,” beneath her breath. There's a horrible creak of metal rusting and warping followed by a clatter, as she yanks her hands away—causing the manacles to shatter in two.

“Hey, wait a second!” Nightwing protests, he's about to ask what she just did, when she twists underneath his pin and flips the both of them over.

Having not expected the flip, he's caught off guard once more but his reflexes are too well trained to be completely overwhelmed by the move, so he cartwheels out of the flip and out of her range. “That was my favourite pair of handcuffs you broke!”

She raises an eyebrow at him and slips into a defensive stance. “You have a favourite pair of handcuffs?”

Mimicking the action by getting into his own fighting stance, he starts to edge towards her, causing her to edge away from him—forcing them both to circle each other.

“They were a good pair of handcuffs okay!” Nightwing defends, as he scrutinises her form— _Clearly self-trained, considering this stance and her earlier moves. It's similar to Jason and Steph's styles, in the 'learnt to fight to avoid getting hurt worse' kinda way_.

“Emphasis on the _were_.” Is her dry response.

He dive forward rolls towards her and jumps up, and using the momentum gained from the roll, throws an uppercut at her. “How about you give me the jewellery as compensation?”

The copycat burglar narrows her eyes at him and blocks the uppercut with her elbow. “The jewellery is worth way more than your flimsy handcuffs.” She retaliates with a roundhouse kick to Nightwing's chest.

Dodging with a back handspring, he pulls out his escrima sticks. “No?” He shrugs, “well it was worth a try.”

She eyes his escrima sticks and gives him a tight-lipped smile. “It really wasn't but go off I guess.”

 _That was definitely a twinkle of amusement in her eyes there!_ Nightwing grins then falters. “Y'know, if you're in trouble, you don't have to do this. I can help you.”

The copycat burglar scoffs and throws a punch, which he easily blocks with one of his escrima sticks.

“You don't understand.” She scowls, retracts her punch and spins before trying to jab him in the ribs with her baton.

He blocks with one escrima stick and strikes back at her with the other. “I don't, but if you explain then I could.”

Hissing through her teeth in pain, she glares at him, tail whipping viciously back and forth and cat ears laying flat against her head. She counters his block and strike, by swiping at his escrima sticks with her baton, knocking them from his grip.

“ _Shit!_ ” Nightwing back handsprings again, to get enough distance between them as to give him enough time to retrieve the sticks.

She thwacks him in the neck with her expanding baton, throwing him off balance and leaving him breathless.

With his moment of weakness, the copycat burglar grabs him and throws him at the nearest rooftop wall.

“ _Fuck! Me!_ ” He yelps between breaths, temporarily stunned, body aching from the impact.

“No thanks, I'd prefer to take you out to dinner first.” She mutters, probably not intending for him to hear, as she pins him against the wall before he can recover.

Blinking and wide-eyed, Nightwing stares at her for a solid three seconds then waggles his eyebrows. “I'd be up for dinner with you, just gotta let me help you with whatever's forcing you to steal the jewellery.”

She sighs and glances away for a split second, then leans in really close and whispers in his ear. “There's nothing you can do to help me.”

Leaning back, the copycat burglar places a finger over his lips—silencing him before he can speak.

Nightwing flushes bright red and his heartbeat spikes.

“My name is Minou Purrdu, and I'm sorry.” She purrs, pulling something odd out of her baton, a black and yellow spinning top.

With her finger still over his lips, he's unable to ask what she's apologising for.

She whispers under her breath, “Venom,” and stabs the spinning top into the side of his neck.

Gasping, Nightwing is left completely paralysed by whatever the spinning top actually is because it's clearly not your standard spinning top. Unable to move—he can only watch as Minou Purrdu cups his cheek, frowns, pulls away, and begins pole-vaulting her way across the roof and out of sight.

* * *

Nightwing's not sure how long the paralysis lasted but as soon as it ends, he slumps back against the wall and _melts_ , tipping his head back against the brick. His mind stuck on repeating the encounter as he processes what happened. _Shit_ , he thinks while grinning dopily—face flushing bright red again (not that it faded much whilst he was paralysed), _I thought I had a thing for redheads but obviously, I've got a thing for badass ladies instead._

He's about to get up when Catwoman, original cat burglar extraordinaire, jumps down onto the roof he's on and gives him a very judgemental look. “I'm guessing the kitten got away with the jewellery, hmm? A shame, I quite fancied the look of it.” She stops, tipping her head to the side and raising a hand to one ear. She shakes her head but continues. “Oracle has some things she wants to say to you, I'd recommend turning on your comm unless you want her send Batman, Robin, or Red Hood here to see you like this.”

Huffing, he rolls his eyes, “thanks,” then taps his comms back on. “Hey.”

Catwoman nods to him and then takes her leave across the rooftops— _Probably to go tease Batman or something_.

The comm buzzes and an unimpressed sounding Oracle greets him. “Clearly the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” She pauses then adds, “I recorded your entire "fight".”

Nightwing splutters in response. “What.”

“Awww, did you get your feathers ruffled by the kitty cat, Big Wing?” Red Hood cuts in with a teasing sing-song tone of voice.

“I hate you both,” Nightwing grumbles, pushing himself up off the ground and wall.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was looking through the museum's private notes on the jewellery collection, apparently some of the pieces are thought to be magical artefacts,” Robin interjects, sounding somewhat strained.

Red Hood scoffs, “so you're saying our copycat burglar's—”

“Minou Purrdu she called herself.” Nightwing chimes in.

Red Hood clears his throat. “—Got her hands on multiple magical artefacts and we got no idea why she's doing it or if she's working with anyone.”

“We might get another chance to catch her, the museum has a few other jewellery pieces from the collection, in the back,” Robin informs them, a familiar _thwip_ of a grapple line in the background.

“So we'll monitor the museum for any suspicious activity.” Oracle sighs. “Also Nightwing, Agent A's currently dealing with B but he wants to know the extent of your injuries from the fight.”

“Gotcha.” He swipes on his gauntlet computer and sends a quick analysis of his injuries—mostly minor bruising—and sends it to the Batcomputer for Agent A to see. “Done.”

“B's being grumpy over the stunt you pulled, so I suggest doing a final loop once you finish patrol before heading back.” There's a clacking of keys as Oracle types away at something, most likely checking the security cams nearby.

Nightwing readies his grapple. “You're a lifesaver O.” Then swings himself off the building to double back to his patrol route.

The clacking pauses and she laughs. “I know.”

* * *

The next morning, as she's sprinting down the pavement, Marinette's phone starts ringing. She stumbles to a stop, barely managing to dodge the other civilians walking down the path and fumbles to get her phone out her pocket. She curses and glances around her then steps off to the side to take the call. She catches a glimpse of the caller's ID before she answers, “Adrien? What is it?”

“Ah, you're awake already, mornin' Mari!” He greets cheerfully, sounding far too awake for eight am on a Tuesday morning. Although then again, he wasn't the one who spent last night (morning?) hopping across rooftops at godforsaken hours and getting chased by the local spandex-wearing vigilantes. 

There's a clatter behind Adrien followed by the whir of an appliance, he pauses, probably distracted by whatever made the noise. There's a faint _rustle-woosh_ as he shakes his head. “I'm just calling to check up on you after your late night last night, after all, today's your first shift at the coffee shop.”

Marinette huffs good-naturedly, “I woke up extra early so I wouldn't be late,” _Translation: I did not get a wink of sleep last night_. “I'm less than a minutes walk away right now.”

Adrien sighs. “Mari, you really need to get better sleeping habits.”

“Mhmm. Alright, I'm nearly there” She responds, busy checking her surroundings once more.

“M'kay, _chat_ to you inside?” And she can just hear the feral grin in his voice as he makes the pun.

Marinette groans at the awful pun. “Really? Whatever, see ya!” And quickly ends the call, before setting off at a brisk pace to get to the coffee shop.

* * *

Once she reaches the coffee shop, Marinette's just barely on time for her shift. She darts into the back room and throws on the nearest apron of her size and slaps her name tag onto the apron.

With the apron and name tag on, she stumbles out the back room and scurries behind the counter to join Adrien, who's _chat_ ting to a customer; _a superhero fan, if I were to guess, from all the superhero badges and patches on their jacket_. As she passes by him to get to her station, he raises a hand without glancing back at her. On instinct, she high fives his raised hand.

Marinette reaches the empty till and waves over the next customer. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Adrien starting on his customer's order. She smiles as the customer she waved over, approaches.

The customer that approaches, is a pale thin-faced man, with balding grey hair and wearing a shirt and jacket from the latest Gabriel Agreste fashion line. “I need a triple shot, venti, half sweet, caramel macchiato, with three pumps of vanilla and extra whip. And I need it pronto, girly.”

“Of course.” Marinette's smile turns paper-thin as a wave of fury washed over her. _This is not my morning_ , she internally laments. _But at least Adrien doesn't have to deal with this bastard. He doesn't need a reminder of the fact that his sperm donor managed to escape his crimes thanks to being an old, white, corrupt businessman_.

He glares at her, then sniffs pointedly and pulls out his phone.

Marinette scurries away from the till to go and get started on the order. It's not enough to stop her from wanting to break the customer's nose but it keeps her occupied for the moment being.

As she passes Adrien, he gives her a concerned glance. She responds with a shrug and the shake of her head, she flicks her gaze back to her customer and then to Adrien; silently conveying _it's fine, don't worry. I can deal with it_.

He frowns but doesn't press, instead continuing as he was doing, in taking his customer's order to said customer.

Sighing, Marinette then gets started on her customer's hell order, carefully making the coffee step by step, to ensure its right. _Because as much as I'd love to tamper with his drink, I'd rather not lose my job not even five minutes into my first shift_.

Thankfully it doesn't take too long to make the order but as the equipment isn't that far from the counter, she could hear all the impatient huffs and scoffs from the customer throughout the duration of making the coffee. After she adds the final touches, Marinette carefully carries the order over to the customer and goes through the payment process with him.

The customer leaves with a scowl. _Good riddance_ , she scoffs internally. She surveys the coffee shop and surprisingly there's no one else in the queue. She shuffles towards Adrien, looking quite pale, as he hands over the change to a customer who then puts the change in the tip jar and leaves.

Eyeing him carefully, Marinette gently nudges him in the side and softly questions. “Hey, you feeling okay? You're looking kinda pale.”

Adrien glances back to her and nods. “Yeah, I just…” He takes a second to breathe, “that customer you were serving, he was wearing _his_ brand.”

She makes a pained face. _Shit, I was hoping he wouldn't notice_.

He huffs and grins fragilely. “You're doing your 'Heck I had hoped you hadn't realised that' face.”

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Close, it was a 'Shit, I was hoping you hadn't realised' face but technicalities, technicalities.”

Just as he's about to respond, three giggling people stumble into the coffee shop, a man and a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Adrien stiffens as they approach, so Marinette does what any good friend would do and grabs him by the arm to tug him a step behind her.

“Nuh-uh!” She wags a finger at him, “I'll deal with the next customers, you go take a five-minute breather in the backroom.”

He wavers and glances between her and the approaching group. He shakes his head and grimaces. “Alright,” then scampers off to the backroom in a very cat-like way.

 _Some things just don't change_ , she muses to herself, and tenses, throwing on a quick but genuine-looking smile to greet the new customers.

As the three reach the counter, the tallest of the three (the black-haired blue-eyed man), leans on the counter and smirks in a way that can _only_ be described as flirtatiously. The boy groans and the girl bursts into giggles.

Marinette refrains from mentally calling the flirtatiously smirking one 'The Chat Noir of the three'. “Hi, how may I help you?”

The blonde girl shoves the man and boy out of the way and flashes Marinette a dazzling grin. “Hey, can I get a grande Spoiler Surprise hot chocolate and a warmed coffee waffle please!”

Marinette nods, quickly racking her brain for the recipe to the Gotham Special, and adds it to the till. “Anything else?”

The black-haired blue-eyed boy— _Who I really need a better internal nickname for him because he's starting to sound like the blue-eyes white dragon with how much I'm repeating that_ , Marinette thinks absently—half-heartedly glares at the blonde girl before turning his gaze to Marinette and asks, “could I have a quadruple shot Venti espresso with sixteen addition shots of espresso and one of the add energy packets.”

“ _Timmy, no!_ ” Gasps the man.

“Tim, yes.” 'Tim' responds, grinning mischievously.

The blonde girl barely holds back her laughter, doubling over from the effort.

Marinette stares at him in concern but as soon as she spots the _very_ prominent bags beneath his eyes, she nods—in solidarity and adds the coffee order to the till. “Okay, anything else?”

The blonde girl and Tim share a look before darting off to grab a free table booth, leaving the man at the counter with her.

The man stares after the two before turning his attention to Marinette. “Can I get a grande White Chocolate Mocha, please.” He pauses, “And I'll pay you triple the price of the entire order in tips if you make Tim's drink entirely decaf. Please, he's had three black coffees already today.”

Marinette nods her head slowly. “I–uh, sure, okay. And is that all?”

He nods, “Yep, that's all.”

She adds the final drink to the order and puts it through the till. “That'll be twenty dollars…”

The man hums thoughtfully and hands over a twenty-dollar bill, “Cool, so I'll pay you sixty bucks in tips if you make my little brother's drink decaf.” He then adds, “I'm Dick by the way.”

“Marinette,” she points to the little name tag attached to her apron before getting started on the worst of the drinks, the (now decaf) twenty shot venti espresso. “And that's way too much for a tip, I can't accept that much.

“Hey, no, you deserve it for making that abomination of a drink that my little brother ordered and anyway it's not like I can't afford to tip you that much.” Dick divulges.

“Oh.” She responds noncommittally, unsure how to respond and so continues to pour the shots of decaf espresso into the venti cup.

Just as she finishes pouring the final shots into the cup, a customer switches the café TV to a news channel. “Late last night, there was a break-in at the Gotham History Museum. The only item stolen was an artefact from the new Ancient Tibetan display. Fortunately, the thief was caught on the security camera. From what can be seen in the footage, the thief appears to be a Catwoman copycat.” A news anchor reports before cutting to the footage of the break-in.

Marinette puts the twenty shot venti espresso on a tray and places the tray and drink on the counter between her and Dick.

“What's your opinion on Minou Purrdu?” He inquires, with a curious look on his face, head cocked to one side.

Thanks to anxiety, Marinette's immediate response is to laugh awkwardly as she internally panics— _Oh fuck, he must be Nightwing. Don't be here to arrest me, don't be here to arrest, please_ —turning away from the counter, she gets started on the white chocolate mocha. “Uh, who?”

Dick rubs at the back of neck somewhat sheepishly, “it's that new copycat thief's name apparently.”

“Huh. I guess the thief must be a fan of puns then.” She comments, avoiding answering his question as she mixes the relevant ingredients into the cup to produce the drink.

“Oh? What makes you say that?” He asks, body language showing him to be genuinely curious— _probably not here to arrest me then, hopefully_.

Marinette finishes making the white chocolate mocha and carries the cup over to the tray, explaining her reasoning as she did so. “Well, Minou Purrdu is a pun. Minou perdu is french for lost kitty, and so by adding a purr to perdu, the thief made it a pun.”

Dick makes a noise of contemplation, he then spies his drink and grins in a way that's flirtatiously feral enough to rival Chat Noir (she was definitely spot on when she nearly mentally referred to him as the Chat Noir of the three), then points to the mocha, “hey, you _mocha_ me crazy.”

Marinette sighs in poorly concealed amusement and it's at that moment, Adrien walks out the employee room and joins her behind the counter.

He glances around and spots no queue, “need any help with the order?”

She nods and turns to him. “If you could grab one of the coffee waffles and warm it please.”

“No problem!” Adrien nods and heads over to the glass food display to get a coffee waffle.

Dick pokes at up his mocha cup and whistles through at the heat. “This coffee's really hot but not as hot as you.”

Marinette, midway through turning away from the counter to go grab the ingredients needed for the Spoiler Surprise hot chocolate, chokes and flushes bright red. _Nope-nope-nope-nope-no! I am not doing this! Absolutely no way am I getting a crush on Nightwing who's currently a civilian and probably is maybe hunting down my secret identity to arrest me!_

Adrien, _the traitor_ , puts the now warmed up coffee waffle on the tray and grabs a napkin. He quickly scrawls down a string of numbers that look _suspiciously_ like her personal phone number. He waggles his eyebrows at her, winks, then hands the napkin to Dick. “She's too shy to do it herself, so here's her number!”

She squeaks in surprise—ironic considering the drink she's currently making—and covers her face with her hands, thankfully having not been holding the cup of half-made Spoiler Surprise hot chocolate. Otherwise, she definitely would've spilt it.

Quickly, she finishes the hot chocolate and puts it on the tray. “Here you go.”

“Thanks! and here's your tip.” He places down three twenty-dollar bills on the counter and winks, before picking the tray up and bringing it over to Tim and the blonde girl.

Marinette spins around to face Adrien. “Oh my god, why would you do that?”

He smirks, “because we're in a new city, why not have some fun and follow through with your new crush?”

She groans. “ _We_ need to talk in private as soon as our shifts end.”

Adrien's smile falters. “Alright.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> | Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated! |


End file.
